


What's This ?

by GrapeWhite



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anger, Backstory, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Comfort Sex, Crossdressing, Dark Magic, Dead People, Decapitation, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Het and Slash, Horror, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insults, Jack-o'-lanterns, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Multi, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Occult, Off-screen Relationship(s), Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rare Pairings, Samhain, Shapeshifting, Some Humor, Song Lyrics, Story within a Story, Transvestite, Trick or Treating, Undressing, Voodoo, Were-Creatures, Zombie Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeWhite/pseuds/GrapeWhite
Summary: When the WWE Universe and Trick R Treat collide in my warped little mind .Yes , I'm posting a Halloween fic in FEBRUARY , that's how far behind in posting I am .But I've dealt with one laptop with a malfunctioning keyboard , another with a Yahoo email virus (  I'm starting to despise Yahoo x\ )  and as of yesterday , a flooded bathroom floor , so I've had reasons to not write / type / post .





	What's This ?

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Partial lyrics from If I was your Vampire - credit to Marilyn Manson  
> Partial lyrics from Beat It - credit to Michael Jackson ( and family )  
> This tale to me is rather tame but to others might not be so I elevated the ratings and warnings .  
> Light mentions of / referring to necrophilia ( I might write the backstory more fully later but I'm unsure because of how detailed and graphic it could become )  
> Inspiration for ( OC ) Kamaria's physical appearance-  
> https://thumb7.shutterstock.com/display_pic_with_logo/599572/463491494/stock-photo-goth-girl-with-pink-hair-and-body-piercing-holding-her-glasses-463491494.jpg  
> And her ( in fanfiction only ! xp ) husband , real life British indie wrestler ' Dark Wolf ' ( I'll explain this couple more asap this year )  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BPlYxu2l3hj/?taken-by=dark_wolf_fights  
> More explaining Slater the zombie fighter / hunter / ( in some cases ) protector this year also !  
> Corbin is dressed as all of the Ghede Loa Baron family ( heh heh heh 8D ) I couldn't choose just one !

 

 

 

 

                                

 

Alexa giggled while Nia held her friend up so she could peek into the changing room .

Thigh high fishnets glided over long legs .

Peyton and Billie Kay crawled on the carpeted floor when they weren't hopping up and down , daring to spy .

" You think tonight will be as good as last year ? "

" It'll be **_spectacular_**.  Lelei for us , brothers . "

" Last year was last year .   _I'm_ Good  . "

A pause from the first changing room and a elbow length glove went flying before the speaker finished the sentence .

" My ass crack itches . "

" _Dean_ ! "

Laughter from the third dressing space .

Tamina ducked and slipped her phone beneath the doors , sneakily taking pics .

Kairi and Ruby , grinning in anticipation , helped her .

Buckled ankle boots were slipped on .

The floral print , purple curtain shook in the front .

" I guaran - damn - tee this will be fun . Our time to **_howl_** . "

Wide brim sun hats trimmed with shredded bits of goth wedding veil lace were adjusted .

" Last year's meal was delicious . "

" Yeah , it tasted just like roast beef . "

" Okay , what are we supposed to be again ? Coven mixed with Hocus Pocus ? "

" Yeah and blended with MacBeth and our own original style . "

Two curtains rattled and folded on hard plastic rings .

" Wait ... witches ? ? ! " the voice from the middle stall yelped .

 Dean and Roman stood still and pop - eyed , brows lifting once the final costumed member of the trio appeared .

 Ambrose gawked at the frizzy , spiked blond wig and the rock and roll attire .

" Jeez , Colbs  , what have you done ? ! "

" You didn't ' get the memo ' , so you're dressed as Dog the Bounty Hunter ? "

" I'm Billy the Exterminator . " Rollins  whined , staring back at his dolled up in velvet and spiderweb lace witches .

" Why is Enzo wearing Corbin's gear ? "  Dean wondered . " Oooohhh , maybe he's in an eighties hair band , Romes ! "

 The Samoan chuckled , again eyeballing the skull patch decorated grey denim vest , torn jeans , pyramid studded leather Western style hat and ink black Docs that Rollins had on .

" I'm _Billy the Exterminator_! " Seth hollered , to no avail .

Arguing tended to fail a man by the time his besties were laughing their asses off at your holiday clothing error .

" Are you **_done_** yet ? ! "  Sasha snarled ,  roughly dragging her friend from the costume selections before Alicia slapped her tightly gripping hands aside .

" Whoa , who spit in your scrambled eggs ? "

" I'm not mad at **_you_** , just those women spying like voyeurs . "

 Foxy laughed softly .

" That's because they _are_ . "

" The single gals I can forgive and understand ... maybe . But Peyton ?  Bliss ? Women who are dating or married ?  I - I don't approve of cheating ! "

" Oh , they're having fun . Not meaning to do harm . Besides , you want to talk messing around ... Nattie's probably spanking  Ziggler's spray tanned , gym toned butt as we speak . "

 Banks glared straight ahead , forcing her heart and thoughts to not focus on the dressing rooms clatter , to not get involved -

_Again ._

" I hate **_all_** cheaters , the men and women ! " Sasha hissed .

Alicia's eyes widened and she tilted her head , grinning at sudden cheers .

Abruptly , Becky beamed and applauded her Styles clad in his Steampunk Adventurer costume and her Charlotte sporting similar Amazon warrior armor , Gabrielle to the redhaired lady's Xena .

That same redhead chimed in since she'd overheard some of the conversation .

" What _I_ say is move on from the nobody who broke your heart , the nothing who you wasted years tracing back to your late teens caring about , the _fool_ who rejected your love to gallop with his horse face Bayley ... the backstage bicycle ! " she growled , her slim fingers curled around the replica Chakram .

Miss Foxy and the Boss Lady both flinched at the same time at the Irish woman's seething and gave each other looks of understanding .

Becky would **_never_** get over Fergal .

" And - " she smiled with admiration and passion at her close friends with benefits . " Get yourself an upgrade in love , a **_real_** man and a Queen too . "

" Or follow in my footsteps and take sisters over misters . " Paige suggested with the former Emma in tow , the pair supremely punked out in eighties Goth clothing , dressed as Tish and Snooky .

" _Mister_ . " the Aussie sneered . " I saw him many times nude and a _little boy_ that plays with wrestling toys is **_no_** man ! "

" He couldn't **_measure up_** to you , so the wretch downgraded . " her partner scoffed . " Easy pickings from the Impact basement . "

" Fly brain bimbo with a melted candle wax neck . " the blonde cooed sarcastically before pecking her violet lips against her bestie's shiny black ones . " Not a _real woman_ like you . "

" Like **_you_** , my sweet . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

 

                                                            

"  Ahhhhhh ,  _yessss_ ! " Roman  whooped , his body bending and twisting while he clawed at the grass he was lying on , churning up dirt to embed beneath his longer nails .

  
"  Yeahhh  , it feels great  . " Ambrose moaned  in agreement , unbuckled his jeans  and worming out of them .

  
" I  **love** Halloweeeeeeen ! Hallo ...... Hallooooooooooo - "  Seth exclaimed , ripping the front of his tee open to ' free - range ' patches of darker and thicker hair .

  
" Owww - Oooooooooo ! "  Dean echoed .

  
" Ahhh - Oooooooo ! "  Roman  repeated and the trio grinned at each other with lengthened , sharper , glistening white and altered teeth .

  
  **Their** night to _howl_.  

 

                     /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

 

" You'll be okay while I'm out ? "  Baron unfurled and shook the wrinkles out of his dark cloak . 

" For the gazillionth time , BC  ,  I'll hand out candy , watch whatever horror movies are on later and  I might even go live it up at a costume party too . "  Slater answered his bodyguard and partner , less at work but always in bed , while he packed a drum case with piano wire strands , drum sticks sharpened into stakes , a violin crossbow and various other musical instrument weapons .

" I do hate leaving you ,  Finder Binder but thankfully , the meeting won't run long . "

" Business is business , Scare Bear . Don't be ashamed of working on a holiday . "

" Save me some candy , Song Bird ? Actually , no - save me **_you_** to eat . "  Corbin  took a kiss which smudged his black and white skull faced La Croix / Samedi / Cimitière / Kriminel makeup and tilted his massive Goth top hat .

" I don't want anybody else , BC . "  Slater replied  and thought that whoever had first said the phrase ' I hate to see you leave but I like to watch you walk away ' _had_ to have known his boyfriend .

  Heath fanned himself ,  quit ogling his lover's fantastic rear end  and made final touches on the candy assortment for the arriving TOTs .

 The redhead flashed a wide grin after he opened the front door and looked out at the partial cast of Alice in Wonderland standing on the porch .

" Jay Paul's Orange Man ! " Kamaria in her blue , black and white checkerboard patterned dress , squealed happily .

" Ah , we finally meet , you and I . " Cheshire Matt Walters added , nodding at the American  .

In his White Rabbit costume , the curly haired , green eyed , little brunette boy Jagter Paul was smiling too - not at the red haired man but the enormous quantity of candy and other treats .

The couple's infant daughter Luna , bundled up as a bright green and neon purple Caterpillar , stared at in fascination and drooled cheerfully down her chubby pink chin .

" Ek is 'n hasie , net soos my oom ! " the small boy stated with youthful pride .

" I tried talking him into dressing as the Hatter but he refused . " Kammy added with a sigh , her face as salmon pink - red as the dyed streaks in her dark brown hair .

" Mad Hatter , huh ? That's neat . I wore that costume a long time ago for Halloween adventures with your Uncle so maybe next year , you will too . " Heath  commented .

 Jagter smiled in return , pleased by the complimenting and giddy for sugary treats .

" That's who I'm dressed like , my Uncle ! He usta be a bun - "

" Let's get your sweets and not talk this poor man into a headache . " Kamaria interrupted her son , worry lines suddenly showing on her face .

 Slater understood . He didn't like remembering the selfish , hurtful things that Leppan had done , ruining many lives of those close to him and severing relationships with people who loved him .

The three adults and two young ones turned their faces towards the distant sounds of dogs howling .

" _Werewolves_ ! "  Heath and Kams said in unison .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The short kickboxer from Alkmaar and one long haired , former boxer and NFL hopeful frowned at their new recruit as one .

He sucked on the athame slashed cut on his palm , doing what he could to prevent blood stains spilling onto his dry clean only cerulean hooded robe , trimmed with black and white fringe .

The other two men rolled their eyes at one another , flipping back the dark hoods on _their_ onyx black robes , total eclipse and after midnight in comparison to the blond's flawless beach weather and sunshine .

" One of the main rules to join is to confess your ... enigma . A secret that your closest friend and lover doesn't know about you . " Aleister stated after clearing his throat .

" That's a meaning of occult , by the way . A mystery . "

" Then you spill first . You're the tallest . " Tyler gulped .

" I'm also the **_best_** , so I'm saved for _last_. " Corbin smirked at the blond  .

Baron had him there . Egotistical giant _jerk_ .

" You two make it clear what will happen . I'll tell my secret and neither of you will do the same . Then you'll use what you've heard to blackmail me and wreck my life . "

" Actually , I'm going as soon as you're done speaking . " Black patted the sealed long envelope in his lap . " The precise second . "

The somber biker glanced at the starlight glimmering through the tiny window's glass panes .

" And me , after him . " Baron promised , a broken one  .

" Okay , okay ... " Tyler  came up with something in a hurry , off the top of his head . " I'm living a double life . "

 Corbin grunted and yawned , overacting to show that he didn't care .

 Aleister did look intrigued , however and shook his head at the tallest man .

" Give him his chance to tell us the story . "

" I'm - my parents are wealthy . **_Really_** wealthy and thanks to them , I'm like a real life Richie Rich . I don't need to be a wrestler . I only do it for - "  Breeze trailed off momentarily and blushed . " Love and friendship . "

" Pfft ! " Baron spat and scoffed , rolling his eyes . " That's **_nothing_** . _I_ have loads of cash and I became a wrestler too because - errr ... never mind . "

 Tyler automatically smirked , jubilant to see SmackDown's grouch with a red face .

" That's nice , I guess but not _juicy_ enough . " Black  commented . " No **_meat_** on the bone . "

" Yeah , try again . Wow us , Blondie . "  Baron griped , peeking out the window yet again .

" Who has seen the Sleepaway Camp movie ? "

Aleister lifted a tatted hand .

" Guilty . " he smiled .

" Original , sequels , remakes **_and_** reboots . " Corbin boasted .

" Aren't remakes and reboots the same thing ? " Aleister inquired and wasn't fazed by the glower he received from the other inked beast .

" My parents are multi - millionaires . " Breeze  repeated .

" They're clothing designers that show their best work on the runways of Fashion Week . " the biker  presumed in a stoic tone of voice .

" Good guess but wrong . They ARE in the beauty business , you had that one correct . "

 Corbin glanced sardonically at Black  and the shorter , inked male's jaw tightened .

" Plastic surgery . " Tyler  proceeded and the other mens faces paled when they put two and two together .

" They **_made_** you ? ! You're ... what , their Frankenstein's monster ? "  Aleister shouted and Baron felt respect for him , since he had just proved that he wasn't an idiot who thought Frankenstein was the _creature's_ name .

" I'm , yes , in a way , their creation . " the blond  paused before carrying on . " I was born my parents son but they would've rather had a daughter . So until I hit puberty , I was precisely that . "

 Corbin choked out a wheezing bark as an unsettled response and Black  gasped , dazed .

 Breeze grinned , appeased that he had jarred both men with his childhood memory and reveal of possibly being a transvestite .

" What , did you think that these enchanting , glamorous , exquisite and adorable , full lips of mine are _natural_ ? " the blond asked the shaking duo and guffawed at their open mouths and wide eyes .

" Now , keep your promises and tell _your_ story . " Tyler demanded once they'd recovered . Baron discarded a black candle with a crumpled wick and replaced it with a fresh one .

The tallest male lit the flame , winked arrogantly at and blew a smart - alecky kiss the blond's way .

" You first . " Corbin commanded Black before repeating . " Saves the best for last . "

" Ohhhhhh , then he should've been _first_ . " Breeze said , grinning at the now chortling Aleister .

Baron fussed under his breath and slouched in a corner .

 Aleister took a seat , cross legged ,  on a mold green beanbag chair .

" A few years ago , a woman by the name of Stacey Coates  worked in a morgue . "

 Baron , who had heard this tale before  , excused himself for a drink and trotted from the room .

" At the start , she only did the small jobs , cleaning and sorting ... that type of helping out but eventually became an assistant - "

 Breeze squirmed in discomfort , cold sweat raining beneath his clothes .

" An assistant when the embalming took place . "

Corbin re-entered from the kitchen and handed out bottled water .

 Black drank and continued as Tyler's  eyes widened further .

" She never grew attached to the dead , never felt emotional about the corpses since she knew that they had family , friends , loved ones ... "

Breeze gulped .

Black grinned .

" Except for - _that one_ . A man who she helped clean the blood off of and prepare his body for the long box and the cold ground . "

 Aleister emptied the plastic bottle and crushed it with one big hand , smiling , sinister and in thought .

" A man she fell in love with . The strength from that love gave her reason to steal the corpse and wipe clean the life of Stacey Coates . Don't get me wrong , Stacey was a wonderful woman . But Isla was the one who cared enough to read books , cast spells and participate in rituals that brought Tommy back to life . And he became her reanimated dead willingly . "

" That is _not_ true ! The dead **_can't_** come back to life ! "

" Read this , Goldilocks and consider it your bedtime story . " Aleister tore the glued shut flap open on the envelope and threw it Breeze's way .

 Corbin gazed at the moonlight .

" Bears and the big bad wolf . " he muttered , the tremor from his hands shaking the curtain .

 Tyler rifled through the graphic photos and read with fully open eyes , Thomas Einde's autopsy report , date of birth , date of -

" Nonono ! You did **_not_** die and ... " the Canadian bleated , shaking the manila folder , angry and terrified .

A toe tag fell out .

Aleister grinned and using both hands , wiped away the flesh toned makeup to reveal chalk white and onyx black ' corpse paint ' beneath .

" That's your real face ? ! Ohhhhhhh ... that's your _real face_ . "  Tyler swayed at the sight .

" My sacrifice , my payment to live like this is every year on Halloween , I **_have_** to feast on human flesh . And easy as - let's say , meat pie - we lure in an average , ordinary person to join our Club . That man becomes our snack . "

" I'm **_not_** average or ordinary ! I'm _cute ._ "  Breeze snapped defiantly , although his knees were knocking . " Wait , did you say _snack_ ? ! "

" Guys have to eat . " the biker shrugged and stared down the blond  , like a lion looked at a wounded zebra . " We aren't your _friends_ . That's just a ruse , an act ... we're called **_Liars_** for a reason . "

The Canadian put his self described irresistibly pretty body in reverse at such a speed that the front entrance doorknob got up close and personal with his backside .

Baron was Changing , the big body hunched over and swelling to unbelievably enormous and hairier - _furrier_ \- than before .

His taffy pulled to shreds all black garb dropped to his black claw tipped , long toes and fur covered lower legs .

His **_paws_** .

The zombie and the larger than normal Ursus americanus leered at the Canadian hungrily .

They were scarier than platform sneakers and - _ewwwww_ ! - trucker hats .

More sickening , worse than - _ugh_ \- **_double fucking denim_** !

He dashed to his vehicle , feet merely grazing the ground , skimming the pavement instead of pounding .

 The blond took a deep breath behind the wheel and tried to compose himself , see things clearly .

One - he could and would **_not_** high tail it like a speed demon down the road because not only were the streets crowded with adults but children and a few animals too .

Two - it was actually pleasant to sit and relax , meditate peacefully . Breathing the A's made him giggle .

And three - the **_best_** ! - he could happily freak out at home with his dogs and cat and swoon with satisfaction into Xavier's perfectly muscled and toned , handsome arms .

So he waited until his flawless , spectacular body was inside the cozy yet luxe home again and did exactly that .

" Shin'yū wa eien ni , what's wrong ? Did they try to fight with you ? Insult you ? "

 Tyler loved his partner even more for worrying about him , the one and only knight in shining cosplay armor who made his heart melt and kept his prostate satisfied  .

" It was ghastly ... repugnant ! " Breeze blurted , his perfect white teeth chattering .

" _What_ , precious ? ! " Austin asked .

 The Canadian paused . **_No way_** would he tell the unbelievable truth and risk the man he loved life on the line , knowing full well that Xavier would charge into a brawl to protect and defend him .

_This time_ , this time , a tiny snow white faux fur decorated lie wouldn't hurt .

" People ... grown men ... wearing polyester - _Eeeewwww_ ! - pants and Hawaiian shirts . "  Tyler groaned .

  Austin's tension eased slightly and he smiled .

" Well , it _is_ Halloween . Costumes are supposed to be funny or scary or - "

" _Ugly_ . " the blond shivered , his lips pursed while he pouted . " We're talking **_socks with sandals_** level . "

 Austin acted out looking appalled as he suppressed a big grin .

" Yes but you're here , safe with _me_ now , Waifu . And ... _oh_ ! This is a great time to show you my Halloween costume ! "

 Breeze eyed his beloved  , lingering mainly on Woods torso and ...... the lower half  .

" Aren't you _wearing_ it ? "

" Mmmm hmmm but this one is - you'll see . I like it better . "

  Tyler lingered in suspense , playing tug-of-war with a long braided rope toy and the canine super team of Reflection and his ' sister , ' Selfie Esteem .

" Guess who ? "  Xavier asked from behind his partner  , doing the charming hands covering his eyes action .

Toro Inoue continued grooming between the toes , not moved enough to give a purr .

 Breeze sprang up - twice - seeing Austin's unblemished , smooth and lovely flesh  mummy wrapped in clear cellophane ... and nothing else .

" My man ? "

" _Your_ man . I thought maybe you didn't get any candy , so I'd be some for you . "

  Tyler beamed .

" And I'll be _your_ treat . "

Two canines flanking a feline slept at the foot of the bed .

Scraps of mauled cellophane were scattered across the middle of the reversible leopard print and turquoise velvet Roberto Cavalli Venezia bedspread .

Underneath and above rumpled and damp Italian linen sheets , Woods half - dozed near the carved headboard , resting on a powder white faux fur pillow and with ' Matty '  cradled tenderly in his embrace .

" Happy Halloween , waifu . " Xavier whispered to the drowsy blond . He smirked and yawned , looking at the bedside clock . " Happy first of November as well . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 " If I was your vampire,  
Certain as the moon,  
Instead of killing time,  
We'll have each other  
Until the sun .

This is where it starts.  
This is where it will end.  
Here comes the moon again . "

 Heath stopped strumming his guitar and sat it aside .

" _Whoa_ ! " he yelped when Brock smashed the tombstone that Slater had been sitting on , with one large fist .

" That was **_not_** nice at all . " the redhead wiped gritty and powdery gravestone fragments off of his clothing and frowned at his much bigger enemy who smirked down at him .

" What an _appropriate_ place to end this , you no - talent jobber pile of shit . Because I'm here to **_kill_** you , finally and Balding Corbin isn't nearby to rescue your worthless ass . So , any last words ? "

" _Words_ ? Nawh , I take **_requests_** . " the redhead replied and could just barely see the ground mini - quaking behind Lesnar's towering form .

" They're out to get you , better leave while you can . Don't wanna be a boy , you wanna be a man - " he sang while the earth beneath their booted and sneakered feet shifted .

He took one punch hard , spat blood and dodged the next blow that the seething Brock sent his way .

" You wanna stay alive , better do what you can ! So beat it , just beat it ! " Heath gave one last musical warning to the much larger man who loathed him ... and only cared about himself and money .

 The brawny male lunged at him , cursing and halted , his movement and breath taken as dozens of buried souls popped from the lawn like rabbits hopping .

One staggering corpse with a toothy grin grabbed him and snapped his thick arm at the elbow .

 Brock screamed , not only from the pain but the sight of his muscular , huge arm being torn off and left with a gory stump .

More sprang up out of the muddy ground , the foul smelling dirt tremoring when they did .

Chipped , moldy brown incisors bit him . Rotted fingers clawed his bleeding , aching skin and decaying arms held him in their cobweb covered grasps .

" Help me ! _Help me_ ! They're going to **_eat me_** ! "

" Oh , stupid Lesnar , they won't _eat you_ . They're **_lacto vegetarians_**. "

  Slater kicked back and relaxed against a tilted headstone and strummed his guitar to the rhythm of chaos , pain and downfall .

He sang along between cries of agony , begging and sobbing ,  and enjoyed the night  as much as his friends were .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" How does my cheese look ? " The Samoan asked once he'd stepped into the living room and readjusted his gluten free crust .

" Handsome , rugged and mozzarella . " the second deluxe pizza slice replied with approval and a sly smile . " So , what about _my_ costume ? "

" Your onions , peppers and double toppings are more beautiful than any other woman's . "  Jimmy commented after a successful , delicious kiss .

  His wife lifted a brow .

" You've been checking out what's on the rest of the ladies flatbread ? "

" Never ! My pepperoni and sausage are all yours and nobody else's . "

  Naomi grinned and returned to delightful smooching before the smug and excited breadstick interrupted .

 Jimmy sighed . He cared about his twin brother strongly but sometimes a man just wanted to be alone with his wife and swap tomato sauce .

" Get the door . " he ordered at the first thump and rattle , then focused his attention fully on Trinity and her thick crust .

 Jey blinked at what he saw , shook his head , rubbed his eyes , smirked and cackled .

He looked over at the happy couple  , laughing in disbelief and gleeful amazement .

 Jey stared at the studded collar and chain sporting Rottweiler , the large muzzled and mostly black Doberman and the long haired German Shepard panting on the front porch with three glow in the dark treat baskets sitting at their furry paws .

 He chuckled once more .

" Honey , they're hooooome ! "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sam trotted up the porch steps of the last house , knocked and waited impatiently until someone answered .

The beam of light streaming from inside glowed against his burlap and Autumn leaf orange ensemble .

He raised his treat bag as the overly inked man grinned down at him .

" There's something inside that we have for you and it's finer than candy . "

Sam tilted his covered head , gazing with curiosity at Aleister .

They trekked through the living room , into the small library decorated with dust blanketed old books , tattered cobwebs and snuffed black candles , streams of wax dripping and hardened .

Black paused at a case , shoved it open and waved at the hidden passageway that led to the basement .

" You first , young man . "

A long haired young woman held a carving knife , her hands resting on a scarred , stained butcher block .

Sam's tiny eyes gleamed once he saw the magnificent gourd picked and saved just for him .

The trio chuckled grimly , joyfully when blood spattered upon the woman's Wiccan attire  .

Isla leaned over to pat the amused child while he stabbed the blade downward again and again .

" Happy Halloween , son . "

 Samhain ' Pumpkin Baby '  Black giggled with delight and followed his parents back indoors once the Brock O Lantern and the jar had been placed on the porch .

" Lovely night but we shouldn't stay out too long . " Isla said , looking at Aleister first , then their child . " We'll catch our _death_ of cold . "

Before the flame flickered into nothing and sunset arrived , heavy Frankenstein's monster boots thumped on the wooden porch planks .

One huge bare hand and the other , sheathed in a thick black glove picked up the jar and shook it .

The masked behemoth smirked at the eyeless head , the orbs floating in light yellow liquid .

He left the damaged , carved cranium for the flies and took the jar with him on the way to the cemetery .

The eyeballs sloshed as the container was deposited on the dirt in front of the headstone .

" For you . Happy Halloween . "

The dark , wet and wormy soil bounced , shifted and spilled next to his big feet .

Kane stared , counting to ten .

By the number six , a long and pale , extremely tattooed arm topped with a purple gloved hand shot up from the ground .

The brothers laughed and laughed , bellowing happily and the night heard them .


End file.
